Xordania Deucalion (Experiment Page)
'Xordania Deucalion '''is the latest of the chosen avatars of the force and is the founder and creator of the empire of the celestial jedi, reputed by all as '''The God of Jedi '''as a testament to his mastery of their teachings and unique application. A warrior of legendary status and repute throughout the entire universe, Xordania Deucalion is a living legacy who has cemented his status as one of the single most powerful masters of the force in the totality of all history, who defied the strict and counterproductive lifestyle of the traditional jedi in favor of his own set of ideals and philosophical standings, something which lead to him being characterized as a deity-like figure in the eyes of others who follow and sympathize with him. Appearance Xordania is a man of eternal youth thanks to the immortality bestowed upon by him due to his unsurpassed connection with the force. He is a tall human male with an athletic build, sporting short, neck-length black hair, brown eyes, and is of a tan complexion. So as to distinguish himself as the founder of the celestial jedi lifestyle and separate himself from other more generic jedi, Xordania does not have or abide by an form fo strict dress code at all, something which members of his empire are shown to follow and adopt for themselves. This is due to the inherent fact that he believes that potraying oneself in public or in a certain fashion is trivial and inconsequential to ones connection to the force, as ones deeds ultimately define who a person is and what kind of lifestyle that they live. Personality Xordania is a man that the dark side of the force fears and reviles. Tragedy and loss the likes of which nobody should ever have to experience has made him passionate towards serving and protecting the innocent and mercilessly cutting down the sith. The sinful lifestyle of the sith, particularly the violent nature of the dark side and that which delights in taking away the lives of the innocent or inflicting pain upon those who do not deserve it is something which enrages xordania deeply. Due to his violent, vengeful and unforgiving attitude towards the sith, many members of the jedi order were concerned for his spiritual alignment, as he is without remose or pity when facing down advocates of the dark side. His former master warned him that if he clinged to such emotions he would endanger himself to falling to the dark side, something which the order of the jedi were certaint hey were witnessing once xordania defected from their ranks. However, this wasn't the case. He is truly uncorruptible, beyond temptation and the allure of the dark side entirely, and the dark side was responsible for taking his family away from him and many of his friends. Xordania despises and cannot be reasoned with, but is kind to those of the innocent. His radical, extremist approach to crushing the sith and all evils in the universe have prompted him to gather a cult-like following of those who share the same passion as him, which eventually lead to the creation of the empire of celestial jedi, to which he now serves as the supreme emperor of alongside empress asseylum trowa, his wife. Relationships Family Allies Enemies History Early Life Basic Jedi Training Skills General Abilities Fighting Skills Lightsaber Techniques Connection To The Force Transformation Quotes *"All darkness flee's and recedes in the face of the light. When morning cometh the dark which veils the world is burned away, the light exterminating and flushing it out with illustrious greatness. Whenever darkness meets light it is forced to cower and run. Why do you think that is?. Because all darkness exists solely to be snuffed out in the light. So too can the same be said for those who walk the path of the sith. Like the light i will mercilessly seek and exterminate all advocates of the dark and depraved. I am the light, i am the hope, i am the voice of all the innocent in the universe. I am the light side of the force, the celestial jedi, and the thing that you fear". '' Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Celestial Jedi Category:Good Character